


Caution: You Are Very Hot

by sneezefiction



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji has my heart, Akaashi is your cute barista, F/M, Fukurodani - Freeform, Fukuroudani, Haikyu - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu Coffee Shop AU, Haikyuu Month, Haikyuu one shot, Lmao I'm so sorry, Observation king, One Shot, Short One Shot, Writing about Akaashi so I can understand his character better lol, akaashi keiji - Freeform, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneezefiction/pseuds/sneezefiction
Summary: Observations and coffee are a great medium for you and Akaashi Keiji
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	Caution: You Are Very Hot

Sure you like the coffee. And the atmosphere of clinking cups, fairy lights, and soft cloth chairs have always helped you study. But if we're being entirely honest, you know you're only there to stare at the cute barista every Saturday at the local Fukurōdani coffee shop.

Akaashi Keiji didn’t share many classes with you, at most you saw him in the library or in the white-tiled school halls after lunch. This didn’t allow for much, if any, interaction with the ember-black haired boy you were so desperately curious about.

 _I mean come on! Who wouldn't want to get to know such cute and thoughtful guy like him?_ You think to yourself, hopping into your car for a long Saturday of grocery shopping and errand running. About halfway through the day, you begin to crave some sort of caffeine. _It couldn't hurt to spend a little money on a quick coffee... and the cafe isn't too far from here._ You've quickly convinced yourself and start heading toward the coffee haven.

You'd never been to the Fukurōdani coffee outlet on the weekends, usually saving your coffee visits for when you needed a pick-me-up after a long day of school, but your brain really needs to stay awake right now, so it's worth it.

It came as a great surprise to you when, on this warm Saturday afternoon, you look up to see Akaashi Keiji dressed in a spiffy, clean barista uniform. A light blue apron that _of course_ complimented his deep blue eyes. The apron being paired with a light grey cap, where his hair swooped slightly around the edges.

 _So this volleyball playing, academically gifted, and, quite frankly, beautiful boy actually still has time for a job?_ You wonder to yourself, cheeks growing a bit warm at the conundrum ahead of you.

You wonder if you should leave... but you're already here, you need a coffee, and you have one chance to interact with the boy you've been crushing over for months.

So you stand your ground, approaching the counter. Suddenly, your nerves begin to get the best of you. You're not really one for unexpected interactions, so naturally, you forget how to speak. Your mind simply refuses to allow you to make verbal noises.

Instead, you smile shyly and decide to point at a specific coffee on the menu, not really even noting what you were ordering.

Akaashi, being Akaashi, tilted his head a little but immediately read into your discomfort and sent a small smile back, only asking for your card and the size of the drink you wanted. Thank God he's a mind reader.

You finally managed to get out, “I'd love a medium please,” Your flustered, pink face not representing the "put-together" presentation you wish you had. This was all honestly pretty uncharacteristic for you, but you can’t seem to get your words out easily today and the midday slump was really getting to your brain. You made up for the odd interaction with a small “Thank you,” and a slight bow, getting away from the coffee bar as quickly as possible without seeming more strange.

As you sat down to replay the awkwardness you’d just experienced, you failed to notice the taller male gazing over at you, pondering the interaction. _Did I do that?_ He asks himself, smirking slightly at the thought. 

Though Akaashi is attractive, incredibly caring, and far more thoughtful than a majority of 2nd years, his more introverted, private personality isn't the most magnetic. Usually being overshadowed by his social-butterfly of a counterpart, Bokuto, he hasn't hit it off with the ladies as often as one might expect. Being the object of attention doesn't feel too bad, he concludes, his mind wandering back over to you.

Truthfully, he’d seen you around a few times before. He knew your name and had heard come up in conversation several times. You would even smile over at him on occasion, which definitely brought him out of his thoughts seeing something that sweet directed toward him. Unfortunately, your friend circles never seemed to interact and he isn’t the type to initiate a conversation with someone he hasn’t fully analyzed yet. _That will have to change,_ he resolves.

This interaction seemed to fully pivot his interest directly toward you and he decides to pay more attention to you and your brain from now on.

\---

Fortunately, your weird interaction didn’t faze you for long, and needless to say you began to stop by the coffee shop far more often on the weekend.

After a few months, you’d made yourself a regular. You, sitting at your usual corner table with a hot latte and laptop in front of you, catch yourself staring again at the thought-provoking boy again.

Glancing around, you can only hope no one noticed you fazing out in his direction.

_Agh, I can’t believe I keep doing this. He’s definitely going to see me and call me out at some point. Is this creepy?_

You sigh, continuing to type away at a rather boring English essay, but occasionally peering over your shoulder just to catch a glimpse of his athletic figure and deep blue eyes.

What you don’t realize is that he’s been doing the same to you. Akaashi studies you, your gaze, and any oddities in your behavior. How you react differently to him handing you a coffee over one of his coworkers. How you fidget with your hands and bite your lip when you approach the counter. He picks up on your glances and the way you flick your lovely, (h/c) hair over your shoulder in the middle of an assignment.

Your visits to the coffee shop gave him a chance to do what he does best. Observe and understand.

After a couple more hours, you check the time on your phone. As much as you might like to, there’s no way you could stay here all day, so you begin to pack up your bags, collecting folders and zipping up pens into their rightful places.

As you’re about to head out, you remember the number of errands you’ve got to run and decide on one more cup of coffee to go.

As he notices you approaching the counter, Akaashi decides to try something new.

He’d been thinking about you for some time and he’d be lying if he said you weren’t interesting. It also helped that you had a pair of beautifully inquisitive (e/c) eyes and a smile that could make him do a double-take.

So in the process of observing you, he might have actually caught some feelings for you. But he would be damned if he didn’t share them with you in a smooth way.

You reach the white marble counter, eyes running up the wall of mugs to your right, then over to the subway tiles behind the espresso machines in the back.

He approaches the counter with a slight smirk but softens his gaze when he meets your eyes. Your heart flutters, like always, but you continue with your order.

“Um, hi,” you smile sweetly, “I would love a small vanilla latte to go please.”

“Will that be all for you?” He asks as you hand him your card, “accidentally” brushing your fingers.

“Yep, that’s it!” You reply quickly, unable to get rid of the light tint on your cheeks.

Akaashi gets to work on your coffee, but before handing it to you he writes just a little extra on the side of the cup.

You take the to-go mug, thanking him as you make your way out.

Looking down, you study the cup noticing something is off about the warning…

**CAUTION: ~~the contents~~ you are ~~about to consume are~~ VERY HOT **

He also managed to write his number next to it.

You stand in front of the exit, face going from pink to bright red very quickly.

You turn around, meeting the eyes of a smirking Akaashi, who then waves and then goes back to attending the espresso machine

You shoot him a wide, but embarrassed smile, leaving the coffee shop with quite a bit of confusion and a whole lot of butterflies.

Your near future will be full of many more coffee excursions, but this time Akaashi can observe from up close and not behind the counter.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, sorry, sorry. this is honestly just me getting to know the Haikyuu!! universe a bit better. I'm posting this so that I feel motivated to write better and (hopefully) more over the course of the summer. Have a short Haikyuu!! Coffee Shop fic with Akaashi and let me know what you think, please! Honesty is welcome <3  
> all my love
> 
> -gracie


End file.
